the_october_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
October City
October City, officially the City and County of October, is the cultural, commercial, and financial center of Northern California. It covers an area of about 46.89 square miles, mostly at the north end of the October Peninsula in the Autumn Bay Area. October City is the fourth-most populous city in California and the 13th-most populous in the United States, with a 2017 census-estimated population of 1,446,883. The consolidated city-county is also the fifth most densely populated U.S. county, behind only four of the five New York City boroughs. As of 2016, it was the 7th highest-income county in the United States, with a per capita personal income of $110,418 The City of October was founded on June 29, 1792 when the area was settled by train mogul Jeremiah Cutter. With Cutter's household came an army of servants, attendants, and workers whom set up residences, and with those came eager merchants setting up shop in order to meet the needs of the Cutter Family and attendants. A popular tourist destination, October City hosts a wide variety of activities, events, and holiday attractions that draw in millions of tourist dollars annually. The city is divided up into five separate and distinct 'districts', four of which offer many types of activities and events...and supernatural menaces. The City newspaper offers many stories of events happening around the City at any given time. The Districts Four of October City's districts offer a lot to see and do, while the fifth and smallest--Cutter's End--is avoided by residents and tourists alike for its vulgar and dangerous reputation. Central City is the most populated of the districts and serves as the seat of the city's government and business. City Hall, the Mayor's Office, and both state and Federal courts are located here, as is the October Chantry. Central City offers an eye-popping assortment of activities for those both old to the city and new to it: The October City opera house, Girls Chinese Theater, and numerous arcades and boardwalks. While Union Circle, The Financial Street, and October Wharf are well-known around the world, Central City is also characterized by its numerous culturally rich streets featuring mixed-use neighborhoods anchored around central commercial corridors to which residents and visitors alike can walk. To those immersed in the WoD, Central City was the only location where the Kindred could be found, as well as two werewolves from the Glasswalker Tribe. Changelings lived here in abundance, and a few homes in the outlying residental tracts boasted Wraiths. Central City's Famous Places Starlit Terrace is zoned for the rich and famous. Movie and television stars, celerbity athletesm and politicians keep and maintain both personal and vacation homes here in large, gated communities. The Terrace gets its name for its spectacular nighttime views: away from the light pollution of Central City, the Terrace offers unobstructed views of a nighttime sky positively littered with stars and constellations. The most severe danger located here for the Mages is the sprawling 11 acre Olympus Industries building. OI ostensibly produces pharmaceuticals and medical technologies strictly watched over by the FDA. What the FDA soesn't know but the mages of the October Chantry do is that Olympic Industries is an arm of the Technocracy. CEO Echo Johnson and her twin, CFO Hecate Johnson, are both Research Directors of the Progenitors. The presence of Olympic Industries makes Starlit Terrace and exceptionally dangerous place for Tradition Mages to linger. The WoD elements here included more than a few Ventrue Kindred, as well as Glasswalkers, Children of Gaia, and a number of Sidhe. Starlit Terrace Famous Places South Side is October City's largest and most reputable industry district. Jobs in manufacturing, textiles, and technology are easy to find here. It has a low residental population, with most workers commuting in from the Moorepark District side by side with South Side. The skylight of SouthSide is dominated by the massive spire of glass and steel known as JenCorp. A distributor of computor and motherboard components, all mages in the city are warned entirely away from SouthSide because of this edifice. JenCorp is the first of two headquarters for the Technocracy. It's CEO, Jennifer Teal, legislates business and reality as the Pogrom's CEO of both Syndicate and New World Order. South Side Famous Places MoorePark is the largest blue collar suburb, offering countless parks, quiet residential tracts, and fine schools. The WoD element here is very small, consisting mainly of the Garou tribe that roamed the silent streets and rolling hills nearly encapsulating the district. MoorePark Famous Places Cutter's End is famously named for the city founder, Jeremiah Cutter. Once known as Cuttertown, the name was changed in 1918 when Jeremniah Cutter was shot to death by then police Commissioner Andrew Wiatt. Small and isolated, Cutter's End is known throughout October City as the 'city of monsters'. Roving street gangs, the homeless, and drug addicts call the End their home and the WoD population was strongest here especially among the Brujah Kindred, Shadow Lords Garou tribe, and an unsurprising number of Wraiths. Cutter's End Famous Places Click People of Note to learn more about October City's more interesting residents. Category:October City Category:Districts